The Hills IV:Home for the Holidays
by Menaji
Summary: The gang returns home for the Holidays.Keria learns through BFF Trish that Randy has moved on, whlie Trish herself is invloved in a love triangle. Torrie plans her wedding hoping she dosen't crash and burn in the process . Final installment of The Hills!
1. He has a girlfriend?

**Hello all and welcome back to The Hills. Where drama never ends. Everyone has come back home for the Holidays and not only new relationships have started but secrets are ****relived. Also this takes placed three months where the last series ended which was August. Now it November, Anyways enjoy and sorry for the confuse way I have of thinking LOL!!**

It was the coldest day in Colorado, well any day is cold if your form California. Trish shivered as she felt the slight breeze of cold air coming through the crack of her dorm room window. Even though she loved attending school at CSU, she loved the California weather and could not wait another day to go home for the Holidays. With a yawn, Trish turned over and smile to the sight of the warm body lying next to her. She rubs her hands through his hair. He moaned.

"You ready for another round?" He asks just waking up.

Trish grin, covering her mouth with her blanket, she didn't want her boyfriend to make fun of her morning breath. "No, at least not right now."

He smiled. "You know what Trish? You're even more beautiful in the morning than every time I see you." Trish grins. And so did he. "Even when you have a booger in your eye sweetheart."

She grabs the pillow form behind her head and slaps him with it... "Shut up Jericho!"

_Elsewhere..._

As Randy was getting out of the shower, Alexis gave him a look. "Why do you want me to come home with you for the Holiday's Randy?"

Randy grabs his robe." Because I would like for you to meet my parents-"

"Wow you are really taking this serious huh? Randy I appreciate it but...I don't think this is a good idea."

Randy sat next to her on the bed and looks her into her green eyes. "Babe, they are going to love you. No one knows about your past but me. And Dave, Andrew, John- but that doesn't matter. Well just say we met at school."

"What is your family political status?" She asks.

"Republican." He said. "Why?"

"Because, they lie a lot" She grins.

Randy laughed. "It's not lying, I knew of you in Vegas but I actually got to know you and meet you here (he kisses her hand) at Princeton."

"So okay, what about when we run into your girlfriend?" She crossed her arms.

"You mean ex-girlfriend?" He replied.

"Is she considered your ex if you still have feelings for her?" She waited for a reply but Randy just kissed on the forehead instead.

--

Around noon, Tyra and Torrie were at Saks Fifth Avenue picking out wedding dresses for Torrie's and Billy's wedding. Tyra played with her Juicy Couture necklace and gave her best friend Torrie a look.

"Are you sure you can handle all this? I mean, you did just get out of rehab, and your mom-"

Torrie was tried of hearing the same shit for the past month. Not only form Tara but form everyone. "Yes I'm sure, look let's do this when both Trish and Keira get back, maybe then they'll have something I like."

Tyra adjusted her Marc Jacobs sweater. "Okay then." Tyra felt like Torrie felt like Tyra was making a big mistake by marry Bill but she stick to her role in Torrie's life as best friend and not a mother.

Hours later, Keira arrived home in Los Angeles. As she open the door to her home she saw her step mom Stephanie watching television.

"Hi" Keira greeted.

"Hey, how was the ride?" Stephanie asks.

Keira rolled her eyes. "You don't even want to know. How is my feature little sister?" Keira ask rubbing Stephanie's belly she was three months pregnant.

"Were doing fine. Your father is in his office, I'm going to cook dinner."

Keira help Stephanie off the couch. And headed upstairs. Since her Shawn's got promoted to Vice-President of his company. Keira hardly talks or have a conversations with her father. A few e-mails and text every now and then, but it wasn't the same. She knocks on the door.

"Daddy?" She questioned. Shawn smiled and told her to hold on. He was on a phone with a client. While Keria painterly waited, her cell phone rang it was Trish.

"Hey"

"Hi, you almost here?" Keira questioned.

"Yeah, did you hear about Ashley's party tonight?" Trish asked.

"Oh my God another one she's having? She's doesn't give up do she?" Keira laughed. "What's the theme? Should I wear jeans?"

"No, this is more cocktail then casual attire." Trish said. "Besides... don't you want to see Randy?"

Keira bit her lip. "Where did that come from? That was so random Trish."

"Whatever, maybe you guys will get back together I mean Ashley's party is where you guys first actually got to know each other. Maybe those sparks will fly again."

Keira laugh. "Wow Trish you're a true romantic."

"I mean he still loves you Ke, that girl he has now she's-"

Keira stood up and walked out side of her dad's office. "What do you mean the girl he has now?"

Trish stops what she was doing. "You didn't know?"

"Uhhh...no. I really don't call Randy like that, and when I do it's a text or calling to say hi. When did this happen? Where did you hear this form?"

"I heard it form Dave." She said underneath her breath not wanting Chris to hear.

Keira raised her eyebrow. "Dave? And when did you see or last spoke to Dave?"

"Last week when I came back home for my Nana's birthday." Trish slaps herself on the forehead. She thought Keira already knew this information already. She hates to repeat the fact that she's cheating on Jericho with Dave.

Keira crossed her arms. "Okay and...Well get to that later, tell me what he said about Randy."

"They met in Vegas during you guys break up-"

"So he slept with her?" Keria questioned. "We weren't even broken up! At that time we just stop talking! Are you serious Trish?"

"Uh before you get all physco on me could you let me explain bitch? Okay they were in Vegas at a strip club and that's how they met. But now the chick goes to his school."

Keira did nothing but drop her jaw. "Wait a minute wait a fucking minute. You mean to tell me my ex-boyfriend is dating a stripper that attends his Ivy League college?"...What...the...fuck?

Later on that night, everyone attended Ashley's cocktail party. As Randy pulled into the driveway of his cousin's home he looked at Alexis.

--

"You ready?" He asks her and notices the look on her face. "Babe these are my friends and homies form high school and practically knew them all my life. All of us aren't snobs and brats. It's just a party. I mean don't you think your taking the whole O.C., Laguna Beach -" Randy stop when he heard his cell phone ring. Alexis look at home as she exited the door of Randy's Hummer. "This looks like a resort." Alexis felt her knees buckle as she entered the home. So far the people that Randy introduces her too were nice. But she knew form televising shows and movies she was a second away form meeting the ex.

_Meanwhile..._

At Trish's home, the ladies got ready. Torrie's hair was in curls and she wore a pink strapless draped dress form ABS. As her and Tyra were putting on mascara, she said. "I did not know about him moving on so quickly. Don't be mad KeKe, I bet you she's ugly."

"She's a stripper form Vegas, they're hot!" She said yelling behind the bathroom door. She then opened and peeked her head out. "He moved on so quickly I don't understand."

Trish slips on her Marc by Marc Jacobs dress. "Well that's men for ya. You think they really have feelings but they don't-"

Tyra interrupted as she was checking out her figure that the BCBG dress she had on. "Are we still talking about Randy or did we change it to Dave?"

Trish kept quite. Torrie laugh. "Silent aren't we?" Trish still didn't respond.

As Keria step out of Trish's bedroom bathroom wearing a yellow Alice&Olivia mini halter dress with gold Christina Louboutin heels. She placed her hands on her hips. She knew she looked hot but she was in full competition with the new girlfriend.


	2. Keira meet Alexis

**_A_**_/**N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Here's the next chapter. Rihanna's Don't stop the music belongs to her**._

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the mus_ic

With the party starting at 9:30 Ashley Marsso's house was pack within 10 minutes. Since it was the holidays only a few select and close friends and family were invited which made the people on Ashley's roster of friends 352 out of a thousand. She held the party in the private room of her patents home she greeted those who arrived.

"Guy this is just a cocktail party not the young Hollywood party. You guys look good." Ashley said hugging Tyra.

"Thanks" All the ladies said in unison. As they entered the party, Keira search directly for Randy. She had to see this chick. She had to see what made him get over her so quickly. As Torrie and Tyra were dancing to **_Rihanna's_** _Don't stop the music._ Keria tired to get in the mood but it wasn't working. Maybe if Trish did not tell her the news, things would be a little bit different. And just maybe she wouldn't be so anxious and curious at the same time to see this chick. But in her mind, she just spend 385 dollars on a dress that makes her look like royalty and she was going to flaunt it.

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Elsewhere..._

Trish walked into her ex Dave, and she almost forgot about why she wanted to attend this party. Dave walked behind her and a sent of her Chanel perfume tinkled his nose. "I miss this smell. Where's your friends?"

Trish mixed up her drink. "Two of them are dancing and the other one is looking for their ex with the rebound."

Dave raised his eyebrow. " So she's the rebound-"

"Yes, come on a stripper Dave-"

"Former professional dancer and speaking of rebounds, how's Jericho?" Trish gave him a under eyed look.

_Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You make and staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

Alexis was in the main bathroom adjusting her gold and green matliac strapless dress. She forgot what type of crowd and party this was, so now and then a few 15 or 20 minutes she has to adjusted her dress and keep her boobs form starting a waterfall. When she left the restroom she accidently bump into a girl with a pretty yellow backless halter dress. "Wow, I'm sorry" the girl said.

"No it's my fault I did not watch where I was going." Alexis said admiring her dress. "Nice dress where did you get if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh Saks, Well -"

"Alexis you- Whoa..uh..Hey Keira" Randy said in a state of shock to see both his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend having a conversation. Alexis eyes lit up as she realize who the girl was standing in front of her was...hi ex. Keira.

"Hi...Randy." Keria placed her hands on her hips. She looked back at Alexis and check her out form head to toe then back at Randy.

"Happy Thanksgiving break." Randy said to break the awkward silence. Yeah it did not make sense but anything would have work at this time.

"Yeah to you too. Well I'm guessing your ...hi." Keira extended her hand, she did not want give her that title yet. She turned to Randy. "Happy Holidays "she walked past him she held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She step outside to clam down but it did not work. She held her chest, it almost felt like she was going to faint.

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

Keira was aware that she had to leave and she couldn't help but too after running into the rebound. Or was she the rebound? Was this stripper Alexis taken serious by one Randy Orton? This was just one of many thoughts Keira had running through her mind. She was beyond flabbergasted and wanted to leave. But Trish drove and she bought a 382.00 dress. It wasn't going to go to waste. Tyra then spotted her friend tossing her clutch purse back and fourth between her hands.

"I guess you saw her huh?" Tyra walked up to Keira.

Keira just nodded her head. "Is he serious with her or is she the rebound?"

Tyra crossed her arms. "Did you ask him?"

She rolled her eyes. Tyra did the same. "Listen bitch, a close mouth doesn't get feed. You two need to have a conversation!" With Tyra being Tyra, she enforced everything. She drag Keira back to where she saw Randy and Alexis. With a big bright fake smile on her face, Tyra extended her hand.

"Hi...Alexis, I'm Tyra- Randy do you mind if I introduce her ?"

Tyra yanked Alexis form Randy's arm-. "Uh...was that a question Tyra?"

"I think I met everyone-"

Tyra pulled Alexis toward her again. "No...you haven't and if you did, meet them again."

While walking away by force of Tyra, Alexis look back at both Randy and Keira. In her mind, she figure this was a mistake form the beginning and never should have gotten into a relationship with Randy. He gave her that wink that melted her hart and another body part. Maybe everything would be okay...maybe.

"Look at those two, she's bad." Torrie laugh referring to Trish and Dave. She mixed herself a drink. Ashley looked.

"Hey, Torr, don't you think it too much I mean I don't want to sound like your dad or mom-"

Torrie interrupted her. "Well don't then Ashley. Let me drink this okay. I'm fine!"

Ashley left Torrie alone as she was wish. She was happy to run into Mike, Torrie's brother. "Hey, your sister- I think she's having too much to drink. I tried."

Mike sigh. "Okay, thanks Ash." Mike made his way over to the self serve bar, and look at his big sister. He saw the drink that she was mixing and Mike "accidently" knock the cup on the ground. "Sorry Torr."

"You did that on purpose Mike!" Torrie frowned at her sibling.

"You want to talk?"

"No. I'm at a party with my friends and having fun. When I left rehab I left what got me in there. So you can tell everyone else to stop telling me what to do, because I'm fine." Torrie mix herself another drink.

"You left rehab too early. don't you think?" Mike said in a low voice.

Torrie sigh in frustration. "Look!- Leave me alone. I'm fine."

"Just think about mom- I mean what would-"

"First all mom can't say anything because one she's been to rehab herself and second she's dead. So, I really appreate if you...leave me alone."

Keira was starting to feel those same feelings she was getting when Randy and her first spoke in this very same spot. Randy placed his hands inside of his pockets. "Have you heard from John?"

"Not as much...poke him on facebook a few times." Keira eyes not trying really to look into his. Because if she did, that would end up into a full blown kiss. So instead she just look at something on his face. Which was hard as well. His lips when they use to kiss every part of her body. His nose, when she kiss him playfully, his neck ... Keira shook it off. "So you are enjoying Princeton?"

"Yeah...actually I do." Randy gave a slight smile.

"When exactly did you guys meet?" Keira finally got to the point.

"We were broken up Ke-"

"Your wrong we had just not broken up Orton. If we did I wasn't aware of that until you came back to LA." Keira stated. "So what?"

"What do you mean so what?" He asked.

"This is your girlfriend?" She asks. Randy really didn't want or know how to answer this question. Keira's green eyes finally to a chance to look into Randy's blue ones. "I'm still in love with you." As Randy's lips open, both Keira and his body drew closer together.

"Keira-"

Both Tyra and Alexis were back. "Well you have really nice friends." Alexis seemed like she just ruined the moment by coming back to where Randy and Keira were standing at. Tyra took looks at both Randy and Keira. Keira with her eyes still on Randy, spoke to break the awkward silence.

"So where you going to say something?" Keira crossed her arms. She was pissed.

Randy sucked his teeth. "Keira, can we discuss this another time?"

"No" Tyra interrupted. " I mean...I'm going over there."

Without saying goodbye, Keira walk towards the inside looking for Trish, even though she knew damn well Trish was not ready to leave the party. She would have love to get the keys and happily return her best friend's car back to her in the morning. The ringing of her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" She answered with an attitude.

"Whoa...did I call at a bad time?" The male voice ask.

"No...sorry John, what's up?" Keira said

"Nothing, I tried calling everyone but from hearing your background everyone is at a party." He said.

"Oh...yeah. I'm leaving, but all of them are here. Where are you right now?"

"LAX, I guess you can say I'm going to be home for the Holidays." John said as he was loading his bags inside the taxi. "I would invite you to join me at the bar downtown but it seems like tonight isn't your night."

Keria placed her hands on her hip. "Yeah it isn't but I don't want to bore with it John. Besides you just got here go home and have a goodnight."

"Well would you like to meet up at that Japanese Restaurant downtown?"

Keira smiled. "Which one?"

John laughed. "For a minute I almost forgot I where I lived, Ummmmm it's called Zencu Sushi& Grill. It's on 319 East 2nd st."

"Sounds cool, I'll give you a call around noon."

John smiled. "Sounds good. Feel better Keira."

"Thanks, bye John."

After ending the conversation, did Keira just agree to go on a date with her ex-boyfriend close friend? But he ask her, so if it is a date it's not entirely her fault...or is it?


	3. A Harlmess lunch

**A/N: Sorry to make this chap so short. I hope you will enjoy! Thanks to Mosvie 2k8 and AleciaChainGangDiva!!**

Keira joined her father, and Stephanie downs stairs for breakfast. Pancakes, sausages, and scrambled eggs were on the menu. Keira just grab a pancakes, and a few spoon full of eggs. Shawn looked at his daughter in a confuse state. He was so use to her pigging out at breakfast.

"Honey you on a diet?" He ask puring her some Orange juice.

Keria placed her hair into a pony tail. "No, I'm going out to eat lunch later."

"Oh with the girls?" He figured.

"No with John, he just got back form China, you know he's with the Marines so..." Keira took a sip of her orange juice.

Shawn looked at Stephine then back at his daughter. "What happened to Randy?"

"Dad you know we broke up-"

"So you think it's a good idea to make him jealous by going on a date with one of his closest friends?" He raised an eyebrow.

Keira did the same. "It's not a date it's just lunch."

_Meanwhlie..._

An hour later the door bell rings at Randy's home. "What... did you fire your maid?" John joked when Randy answered the door.

"What's up bro? You didn't call to tell me you were back?-"

"I tried to last night but you did not answer the phone-actually none of you clowns answered your phone." John and Randy hugged. "I got in touch with Keira instead though."

"Sup man?" Dave greeted his friend.

"Oh...well...yeah we were at Ashely's house. What you guys talk about?" Randy ask. He did not know John had her number.

"Nothing, just what was all the noise in the background that night, were having lunch downtown nothing fancy." John did not mean to say that out loud. It was meant to stay in his head. Oh shit.

Randy raised his eyebrow. "What?...I mean-"

"Did you mind?" John ask. Dave and Andrew just looked on.

"No...dude. It's whatever...it's just that how long have you been thinking about this?"-

John laughed. "Are you serious Randy?Thinking about what?"

Randy sucked his teeth. "I mean shit bro be forreal with me dude. You been liking Keira like that."

"Were just going out to lunch it's not a date if that's what your thinking. And no- look your jumping to conclusion-"

"Hey let's play pool!" Andrew grab John by the arm.

Dave leaned in closer to his best friend. "...So what was that about?"

"You don't go after friends ex-girls that's a fucking rule-"

"Randy, don't you think your being overreaction for someone who has a girlfriend?"

--

Around noon, Torrie, Mike, and Steve joined Keria, Shawn, and Mike for Thanksgiving dinner. While Shawn, Mike, and Steve got comfortable in front of the television for the football game, Torrie joined Stephanie and Keria in the kitchen. She then notice her best friend wearing a too cutie dress for just cooking dinner.

"Going somewhere?" Torrie ask kissing her best friend on the cheek.

"Oh hey...in a few minutes I'm going to meet up with John. He's back in town."

Torrie raised and eyebrow. "Really? "

Keira gave her a look. "Oh...don't even start. Not you two." She glanced at time on her SidekickIII. "Were just having lunch Torr."

Torrie crack the eggs into a bowl. "What I did not even say anything."

"Okay. I'm on my way out and I'll be back in time for dinner. Can you watch my cake and make sure it doesn't burn?" She ask placing her cake inside of the oven.

"Sure"

Keira kissed her best friend on the cheek. "Bye."

"Don't do anything I would do!"

Keira turned around and look at her. "But I think you already have...remember?"

--

Minutes later Keria arrived Downtown at the sushi restaurant where John was patently waiting for her. He smiled at the sight of seeing her. She really really hot today. Keria wore nothing but a Yellow fitted bubble dress from Juciy Coutre, and wedge heel. As Keira pop the alarm to her Mercedes-Benz, she saw John sitting in the outside patio of the restaurant. She greeted him with that signature smile.

"Sorry have you been waiting long?" She question him as she greeted him with a hug.

"No I haven't...I ordered you lemonade." John smlie.

"Thank you." She never really looked at John this close up. He's dimples were sexy. "So what bring you back to Cailfornia. I thought you were with the Marines.?"

"Yeah well...something and somethings happened. So now I'm back here. I guess I'll start at UCLA in January with Andrew, and get my job back at the surf store."

Keria nodded her head. "That's cool."

John smiled. "I think I got myself in a bit of trouble for being on this date with you. I was at Randy's earlier..-"_'Oh shit...he MAYBE thinks I'm a major shank now'_Keria said to herself. John continued."It kind of slip out that were having lunch."

"What did he say?" Keira ask not trying to sound interested in her ex-boyfriends reactions.

"He was too concern for someone who has a "Girlfriend". Let's put it that way." John smirk.

Keira raised her eyebrow. She looked at the menu. "...Really?" So he's jealous. "Your welcome to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night if you want to come grab a plate."

_'Was she just flirting with me?_' John smiled. "Cool...sounds great."

John was never the type to play the rebound in the relationship. But it's harmless flirting and this is a harmless lunch meeting. Randy, Dave, and Andrew has had everything handed to them on a sliver platter along with the butler feeding it to them. Why can't he have this?


	4. Oh shit!

**a/n: Thanks to everyone who've read. Please review Thanks! xoxo Randysdymond xoxo**

After Thanksgiving dinner, everyone joined up at Trish's home. As Trish was in her bedroom bathroom. Her little sister, Taylor answered her cell phone.

"Hello Dave?" She said playing in her Blondie curls.

He rolled his eyes. "Hi Taylor...how are you?"

"I'm fine sexy...so are you coming to see me at my parents place or what-?"

Trish heard her little sister's language and proceed into her bedroom. "Who in the hell are you talking too? Give me my phone!"

"Okay...fine take your phone!" Taylor then blows a kiss into the phone. "Bye lover."

Trish heard Dave's reaction. "That's not funny!"

"Yes it is, your little debutante sister has a crush me. Awwwww."

"What's up Dave, are you coming over or not?" Trish ask playing with her Tiffany's bracelet.

Dave strap on his Louis Vuitton belt. "Yes...but-"

"But what?"

"Is Jericho going to be there?" Dave ask taking a look a picture him and Trish took a long time ago in Spain.

"No he's going to Europe, he has a show the next day."

Dave smirk. "Oh and who said long distance relationships wouldn't work. You guys are doing well."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey after tonight were gonna hit up Area, you in?"

Dave." Yes...bye sexy."

"Whatever."

As Trish hung up the phone, she really did not exactly know what to do or what she was doing. Her best bet was not to try to get caught. But her circle of mouths and here address made it hard to keep things quite. So tonight, only casual conversation between Dave and her.

--

Randy then arrived at Trish's home. Alexis even though she never grew up in this lifestyle and hated the people. She was living in a fantasy. Who knew in a million years she would be attending Princeton and dating not only a nice and sexy guy. But his mother is a socialite and his great-grandfather owes an Oil company. Who knew she'd be dating an Heir. Randy was more than his money, he was all of the above. Deep down inside she knew Randy still had feelings for ...her. So she tried not to get her heart involved as much. Because sooner or later it was going to brake it.

Alexis gave Randy a look."Who house is this again?"

"Trish...the one you said look like a pron star." He laughed.

"It's beautiful."

Randy opened the passenger car door for her. "Not as much as you are."

Alexis smirk, which turned into a full grin. "You don't have to sweet talk me Orton, you know your getting laid tonight."

As both Keira, Torrie, and Mike drove off the driveway from Keira home. Torrie pulled out three little bottles of alcohol. Mike looked at her. "What the hell Torr?!"

"Shut up...I haven't had anything to drink since Ashely's party, and besides. Its Thanksgiving."

Keira tried to keep her concentration on the road. " Don't you have a busy day tomorrow, meeting the caters for your wedding, picking up your dress."

"Keira (to took the bottle to the head) Don't play the role of mother, play the role of best friend."

Keira looked at Mike through her rear-view mirror. " Torrie you don't have to worry about me playing that role, your doing a great job intimating her-"

"And your doing a good job intimating yours! You dated Randy now your going after John, you are Rena Mero."

"The both of you stop it! Shut the fuck up!God" His eyes began to tear up. "Let me out! Ke, let me out!"

Torrie opned the door to chase after her borther, which was'nt a good idea because she was a bit tipsy, and she had on six inch heels and running down a hill. "Stop...wait. I'm sorry Mike."

"I really don't need you two fighting, after what been going on this past year Torrie, it's true you are turning back into mom. And if you don't straighting up Billy is going to call the wedding off and your going to be back in rehab!"

Torrie looked at Keria who was coming down the hill as well. Torrie held her little brother.

"I love you"

"I love you too. I promise I'll stop."

Mike looked his big sister in the eyes. "So did mom but she didn't."

Torrie search through her Chloe clutch purse. She toss the smaller bottles down the hill until they'd bust. All she had in this world was her brother, father, best friend, and soon to be husband. She refuse to loose them like she did her mother.

--

Even though John knew Randy, Andrew, and Dave since freshman year of high school. He still gets uncomfortable at "events" such as these. Their moms and dads owned companies and Heir's of all kinds of shit. While his mom was a nurse, and his father was a driver. He always felt like he couldn't not compete. A long sigh, John hop out of his Ford escort. As he was walking towards the Trish's home. He notice Keira three cars away. She was wearing a white cocktail dress with gold heels. Her hair was tied back in curls. Man she looked so hot. What was coming over John, he shook the thoughts out of his head. Keira noticed John on the other side.

"Hi John!" She waved.

"Hey gorgeous." He said. Even though he badly wanted to have a conversation with her, John kept walking towards the entrance. It would be not only awkward but uncomfortable. Especially since Randy was here. Keira did the same, but she along with Torrie headed straight for Trish's bedroom. When they entered, Tyra was lying on Trish's queen size bed , while princess Trish was trying on dresses in her massive walk-in closet that looked like a small LA boutique.

"KeKe and I had a fight. But were good now." Torrie said.

"Why did you two fight?" Tyra ask.

"I called her a name and she called me one, we cried and hugged.-" Torrie looked at Keira.

"And we made up."

As Trish finally made up her mind about what she was going to wear, she slid on the mini dress. She then walked over to her balcony and saw the sight of many people gathering in her backyard. Trish lock eyes on Dave. Tyra interrupted her thoughts.

"So what are you going to do about this sisutaion you have?"

"I dunno." She turned her attention to her friends. "I mean when I came back to LA my intentions wasn't to get with Dave or hook up with him. It just happened. Now I'm stuck."

"Well get unstuck, you can't play with these men's emotions Trish." Keira said. They all looked at the Blondie female.

"Did that just come out of your mouth Ke?" Torrie said in shock.

"You went out on a date with you ex-boyfriend's homeboy-" Trish crossed her arms.

Keira raised her eyebrow. "Well you act like I'm sleeping with them, on the other hand Trish-"

Tyra stood up."Lets clam down ladies." She grab Keira by the arm. "Were friends, let's talk about this later."

--

As the ladies made their way downstairs, they were stop by Taylor's Trish's little sister. "Ugh Trish...is there something you want to tell me?"

Trish looked at slender Blondie in confusion. "What?...Why?"

Taylor pulled her sister by the hand. She pointed near the fountain where their parents were standing talking to Dave and his parents. Trish placed her hands on her hips. "Okay...so what Dave's here and talking to-"

Taylor then pointed to the entrance way of their estate. Not only Keira, Torrie, and Tyra's mouth drop,but Trish wanted to curl up in a ball. She couldn't breath. "Jericho? I thought he was in Europe?"


	5. No air

_**Thanks for the review, Please read...Thanks!**_

Time stood still, Trish could have taken a shit in designer dress. She froze as her two lovers were only two feet away form each other. She walked towards Jericho.

"Hi...what are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe?" She hugged him hoping that Dave would keep his conversation going. Jericho smiled.

"It got canceled. Besides, once I heard it was, I had to come here and spend Thanksgiving with you. Even if your mom and dad still thinks I'm shit and cherish the boy wonder." Referring to Dave, Jericho had almost a hate in his eyes for that guy. But he couldn't blame Dave for begin Trish replacement boyfriend at the moment. Months ago, he made a promise that he will never leave her again like the last time. That this time was different. If he only knew.

--

While Trish handled her man issues, Keira handled her own. She slowly approach John and smiled.

He smlied. "Hi"

For some reason, Keira blushed at the sight of his dimples. "Later were going to Area...you in?" She ask him playing with the lace trimming of her dress.

John wanted badly to say yes, but had to get up in the morning. "I want to but I have to get up in the morning. I enjoyed lunch."

Keira grin. "I did too."

To end the long awkward pause, Andrew step between the two. "So...how's everyone? sup man you going to Area with us?"

"Naw I have to get up in the morning, my dad and I got things planned." John still focus on Keira. He then looked at his watch.

Andrew noticed. "Okay...alright. Well that's cool. But hey, were going to Miami with Dave for New Years so mark that on your busy planner."

"Okay sure will, I better get going. See you guys later?" John slap fives with Andrew. And hug Keira's body gently.

"Bye John."

"Bye John" Andrew said mocking Her. "Your a bad girl Keira."

"Why is that? Cause I went out to lunch with John?" She corssed her arms.

Andrew took a sip of his apple cider that was spike with VODKA. "It was a date don't try that shit with me Ke. And besides if you did that make Randy jealous it work. Duh he's still has feelings for you and no I don't know why he's stringing Alexis along for the ride. Personally, you two need to stop being stubborn and get back together so everything can be normal."

Keira couldn't believe her ear. Did this just come form Andrew. "I did not do this to make him jealous. He has a girlfriend-"

"No he has a rebound...and your about to be the ex if you don't pull shit together."

--

Later around 11:32pm, the gang of friends arrived at West Hollywood night club AREA. The familiar faces of socialites, and celebrities were there as well as old school mates. Torrie's resvp their VIP spot and there was a toast among the friends with a bottle of MOTE. Mike watch as his sister drank her whole glass. After he was down to his last sip, he quickly removed the bottle and poured the rest in his best friends glass Chris, along with his girlfriend Sienna. Torrie wanted to say something but she made a promise tonight not only for her bother and best friend. But to herself. Minutes later, Randy arrived along with Ashley and Alexis.

"PIMP!" Kenny Dyekstyra said slapping hands with the older male. Randy just smiled.

"Hey Ken." Randy Greeted.

Keira kept turned to see a glance at her ex-beau. Tyra leaned towards her. "Instead of watching them dance. let's go down their and do our thang."

Keira turned her attention to her friends. "Cool"

"Do you mind coming with me to the restroom?" Alexis ask Ashley.

"Sure"

When Keira turned around, she greeted Dave with a hug. "Where's your friend?" He ask referring to Trish.

"She's with Jericho."

Randy who was standing next to Kenny, stop his conversation with him, and turns his attention to Dave and Keira. He then saw Keira hugging Andrew, then Kenny.

"So I don't get a hug?" He finally ask her. She just looked at him with a smirk on her face. He repeated again. "I don't get a hug.?"

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked.

Tyra rolled her eyes. She wanted to danced, but at the same time she like to see drama. Keira continued. "I don't hug guys with girlfriends-"

"Yeah but you go after their friends, and have lunch dates with them!" Randy said in frustration. He then plastered a cocky smirk handsome face.

Keira rolled her eyes and proceeded down towards dance floor holding Tyra by the hand. Andrew came up to him. "Get over it your still in love with her!"

--

Back at Trish's estate, How badly she wanted to be at AREA with her friends...and Dave. But he came and ruined it all. She plastered a fake smlie on her face as he exited her bathroom.

"You sure you did not want to go?" He ask slowing making his way on her bed. "Because you could have Trishy" He kissed her neck.

Trish made a face as Jericho kissed her on her neck. She loved his lips but now wasn't the time. Trish knew she was wrong but why couldn't she have both and they knew about it and won't get mad. That's when hell will freeze over. She did not understand why she couldn't shake Dave off while with Jericho, then again she couldn't figure out why she couldn't shake Jericho off when she was with Dave. Trish yawn.

"I'm very tried, can we just go to sleep and you hold me?" Trish asked innocently.

Jericho kissed her. "Of course."

--

The day after, Keria wanted to start the morning off with a slice of turkey and the rest of leftovers from last night Thanksgiving dinner. But instead she headed stright for the box of golden grams and proceeded back to her room. She flip through her sidekick no calls. She then turned on her Ipod, since she knew there was nothing on T.V. As she scanned thorough her play list: Panic at the disco, Fall out boy, Madonna, Kanye West, Britney Spears,Keyshia Cole. Keira sighted at the artist, but wasn't in the mood to either dance nor "getting over you" songs. She ramdonly scroll down and press play.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Jordan sparks and Chris Brown's _No air_was at random play. Keira huffed loudly and stop her Ipod. For a moment, she was feeling the sound as the soundtrack to her life right now. She needed to get things off her chest and fast. As she flipped her Sidekick III open, she thought hard about what she was going to text, but instead she received one.

Randy: Can we talk when you get time?

Keira: Where are you now?

Randy: With my father in Newport, I'd rather see you in person to talk about this than text.

Keria: ...That'll be fine.

Randy: Okay then, I'll call when I get back in the city.

Keira: Bye

As Randy placed his Blackberry on the charger inside of his car, he turned the raido back up. And listen to the song that played on the radio.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_

_--_

Later that evening Keira waited for Randy at Pinkberry, while taking in large amounts of her chocolate ice cream mixed with Kit Katts. As she waited for Randy to arrived, she saw John and his little sister Megan.

"Hey Keira, what are you doing over here by yourself." He ask as he sat down.

"Oh...waiting for someone-Randy." Keira stated.

John tried to keep the smile on his face. "Oh...cool. " As his sister came up to him and placed her hand out. He rolled his eyes and gave her a twenty dollar bill. Keira laughed. John turned his attention back to Keira. "So...you enjoyed your night at the club?"

Keira looked down at the time on her Sidekick, he was late. "Well yes I did enjoy it."

"That's good. I had a really great time at out lunch." John did not know what was coming over him. He grab her hands, even though they were cold from the ice cream, he held on to them. "I didn't realize how much fun you were."

Randy soon had arrived at Pinkberry, after poping the lock on his black BMW seadan, he saw her with him. "What the fuck?" He ask himslfe. He then smlied. "Okay, (laughs) alirght Keira if thats the way you want it to be."

Keira was enjoying herself with John, until the vibration of her phone. It was Randy. "Hello? Where are you?"

"Something came up, and besides your not worry about where I am Keira let's cut the act. You just want me, like every other girl dose."

Keira raised her eyebrow, John realized who was on the other end. "Should I leave?" John ask quietly, Keira didn't respond.

"Are you serious? What the hell did all this come form?" Keria's voice was clam and mellow, but so badly she wanted to yell and scream.

"Keira, its okay baby. Go ahead and be with John sweetie. You know women can't do the same thing men do. But they do it anyway. See women are idiots, they think they can get away with a lot of shit but in reality your idiots. So go and enjoy your ice cream with your new boo."

"Randy, I did not even know he was coming here!" Keira finally increased the volume in her voice.

Randy placed a smirk on her face. "Keira Michelle Micheals, you don't have to explain anything to me babe, I know the truth."

Keria rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hip. "And what truth is that?"

"You went to college and became a total slut, your just like Candice and the rest.-"

"Don't you ever compare me to her! At this point I don't care, go ahead and be with the whore." After pressing end she slammed her phone on the table and placed her palms into her head. John waited until she brought her head back up. He has sisters and ex-girlfriends, so he knew what not to do. As Keira rose her head back up she just stared at her cell phone.

"Is everything okay?" Of course it wasn't.

"I'll be okay, I'll guess I'll go then. Thanks for sitting with me though John." She gave him a weak smile. John wasn't in a rush to leave so quickly nor let her leave so quickly.

"Hey...Uh want to catch a movie?" He ask "Or we can just chill here or-- whatever."

Keira looked towards the floor. "Sorry John maybe some other time. "

After Keira left, John's sister Megan sat next to her bother. " So you like her or what?"

"Yeah...I guess. But she's my friend's ex-. At least I think he still is my friend." John took his spoon and played with his ice cream.

"Well your a guy...whoo her."

John looked at his sister. " What can I possibly who her with? Keira has everything she wants, and more."

"Money isn't everything John. Just think, and maybe you can sweep her off her feet"

John nod his head slightly at his little sister. Maybe a causal conversation would do the trick?

**_No Air Jordan Sparks/Chris Brown beglons to them and their receord compaines. Not me!!_**


	6. What to do?

**Please read and Review!! Thanks**

The next day, Torrie deiced to give her best friend a visit before she went back off to college. She slightly tap on the bedroom door.

"Ke...You in here?" Torrie ask.

Keira peeked her head out of her walk in closet. "Yeah...hey" The best friends hugged. "You came to give me a goodbye kiss or something?"

Torrie laughed. "No whore, Just to see you leave. Did you and Randy settle things?"

Keira rolled her eyes. "Actually no. John came there with his sister and I guess Randy peeped it out and figure that we were on a date?"

Torrie's jaw drop. "Oh no...I taught you better than that!" Torrie laughed.

"Help me with my bags?" Keira smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sure. So when are you coming back? December what again?" Torrie asked Keira as she carried Keira's bag downstairs.

"The day before Trish and I birthday. So that will be the only day you can drink yourself stupid." Keira wrap her arm around Torrie's neck. Shawn then walked outside to kiss his daughter goodbye."Bye dad, kiss Stpehine for me?"

"Sure will kiddo." Shawn replied. As Keira hop inside of her Mercedes-Benz. Torrie came up to the window.

"So, see you in December?"

Keria started the engine. "Yeah."

"What about Randy?" Torrie place a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean..."

Keira placed on her Prada shades. "Look, I can care less what he dose. I'm over it. See ya chica"

--

Alexis notice Randy begin really focused with his blackberry. Since this morning,Randy had been playing with his phone. On the plane while he was asleep. Alexis played Nancy Drew,wth Lil Wayne blasting in his ear and also him falling fast asleep. Alexis had more than enough time to look through his phone. Videos...he was watching videos of her and him...them. Alexis randomly scroll down and press a selected video.

_Keira: Hi_

_Randy: Hi_

_Keria (laughs): What are you doing? You taping me?_

_Randy: Maybe? You want to be like Paris?_

_Keira (laughs): No-_

_Randy: What about Pam Anderson? (he laughs)_

_Keira: No_

_Randy: I love you_

_Keira: I love you_

_Randy: I'm in love with you. A million times more._

_Keria: I'm in love with you a billion times more_

_(both shared a kiss)_

Alexis wasn't surprise. But at the same time she was a bit hurt. Alexis wanted to know why was Randy holding on to her? When really he was still in love with someone else. Well is Randy won't do it, she was going to do it for him.

--

When Torrie arrived at her Newport home she shared with Billy, she placed her 102,569 wedding dress on her king size bed. She flop on the bed and tossed her designer heels across the room. She exhaled loudly as she was relived to finally be at home. Billy then entered the room greeting his fiancee with a smile.

"Hi baby" He kisses her. "Keira gone?"

Torrie nodded yes. "I never knew planning a wedding could be so exhausting."

Billy notice his future wife's beads of sweat on her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm hot, tired. I feel lazy and sleepily all the time." Torrie dab her forehead with the back of her hand trying not to smear her make-up. "But it comes and goes."

"Maybe you need to go to the doctor.-"

"No! No doctors. I mean for me to be 21 years old, I've been around more doctors than anything."

"You not using again are you?" Billy question.Torrie rose up form the bed and gave Billy a look. Billy threw his hands up in the air at his defense. "Hey it's just something that I want to know."

"No I'm not.-"

"Well just promise you will see the doctor sometime soon hon?" Billy kissed. "For me?"

"Sure. Wat ever."

--

Hours later, Keira finally arrived back in Arizona at her Auntie's home. With only taking two suite cases to her room, she flop on the bed. She then heard Rhianna's Umbrella play form her sidekick. It was John.

"Hey, did you mkae back to AZ yet?" John ask

Keira didn't know if John really liked her, or he had something else up his sleeve. "Yeah. Do you mind if I give you a call back later, I just got in and I want to get settled.

"Okay cool...bye." John said nervously

"Bye" As Keira press the end button, she looked at the flashing number. "Weird"

--

While on his back to Miami, Dave decide to text his Blondie beauty.

Dave: You miss me

Trish: What?

Dave: What are you wearing?

Trish: ...

Dave:You know how much I hate that,You weren't saying that last month, nor before your "boyfriend" surprised you on Thanksgiving. Text when you want to ...hang.

Trish: Whatever!

As Trish step out of the shower in nothing but a yellow towel and damp hair. "I'm going to blow dry my hair its only gonna take me a few, did anyone call me?"

Chris gave her a look."No"

Trish smiled like a child and re-entered the bathroom. Chris deleted every message the Dave sent. He then wondered was his text the only thing she was receiving.

--

Days later, Torrie took her future husbands advice. She waited patiently in the waiting room of the clinic. She knew she wasn't pregnant. No way, her and Billy were always careful.

"Torrie Wilson-Kidamn?" The receptionist asked.

Torrie grinned at the fact of being Mrs. Kidman. "That's me." She said walking towards the the front desk.

"You forgot your SSNnumber " She smlied handing Torrie the pen.

"Sorry about that Thank you."

While signing her information, Torrie saw a familiar Latin female exit the doctor's office. The tow shared at stare until Torrie realized who she was.

"You can go in now?" The Recpionst said to Torrie.

Torrie turned attention back to the receptionist and smiled. "Thank you."

Still flabergasted at who she just seen walking out of the doctor's office. Was it gonna be baby number two for Melina and Dave?


	7. Dave puls three equal Family

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please Review**!!

_Tempe, AZ..._

Morning hit and Keira was not at all ready to attend school after her week long break. But then again maybe it was for the best. School could take her mind off of a lot shit that's been happening lately. New day, new week, and soon to be New Year. After blow drying her hair, Keira dug around her suit case and found a pair of dark stone wash Citizen of Humanity skinny blue jeans, sliver metallic ballet flats form Juicy Couture, and a white fitted ruffle blouse that fitted her perfectly. Also gave her bust line even more bust. Minutes later she arrived at her lecture hall, she sat at her original seat next to her class mate Keshia.

"Hey girl!" Keshia greeted. "Love the outfit, who you looking cutie for."

Keira laugh. Keshia and Keira were teamed up for a project at the begin of the semester and click instantly. "No one, it's just something I felt like throwing on that's all."

"Hmm" Keshia raised her eyebrow. "Right."

Keira playfully rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Right before their professor entered the lecture hall, Keira green eyes connected with a pair of brown ones. Which was attached to a sexy 6'3 athlete figure, brown haired male. He smiled and sat in the front row of the lecture hall. Keshia notice.

"So what was all that about?"

Keira shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I've never notice him before, I mean this is a lecture hall Kesh."

"Did you work out things with your ex back home?" She ass passing her an outline for their class final.

"No. But if you don't mind, if we have a third study partner in these final few weeks of class"

"Hoe!" As both of the ladies laughed, Keria stared at the back of his head. He either played water polo or football. Should could always tell by the neck, and defiantly muscular arms he was involved in sports. As class was over with, Keria quickly walked down towards the front of the hall. Keshia stop her.

"Ummm excuse me? I thought we were going out this way seeing that were having lunch at my dorm?" Keshia placed on her Red Parada jacket.

"We are. I'll meet you there I have to talk to Professer Zant about some things."

"Oh really?" Keshia rolled her eyes and walked out the class room. "Whatever"

"I love you too!" Yes, he was still there talking to the professor. Man and his voice was deep and seductive.

"Ms.Micheal's! Hello, did you have a question about something we did in class today?"

Trying to keep focused on the fake question she was going to ask, she tried her best not gaze at his entire body. "Yes actually, I just wanted to turn in my journal, and also on the final would there be a minimum of how many pages?"

"8 to 10"

She smiled. "Great, see ya Thursday."

Ironically, the two walked out class together slowly. He was wearing a fitted but lose white shirt, with a Abercrombie and Fitch hat. Along with a pair of dark blue jeans and flip flops. He spoke. "So how is the class treating you so far?"

"Cool, I'm making progress my last test I got a A-" Keira said. "And for you?"

"Great, been getting A's Since it started." He smirk. And she hated it beause it remined her of Randy.

Keria placed her hands on her hip. "Are you throwing that up in my face" She said in a joke-like way. He laughed. "Did anyone ever told you-"

"That I look like Tom Brady? Yeah"

"Oh now you can read minds too?"

The two shared a laughed again. He then flip his cap towards the back. "Well, I guess I'll see you around campus then."

"Sure, I'm Keria by the way." She extended her hand.

"Cool...see ya Keira."

"So your just gonna walk away without telling me your name?"

"Yup"

--

_Los Angeles,CA..._

While having lunch with her father, Torrie received news that she was pregnant. Not just pregnant but three weeks. Her father was proud and every exciting and so was Billy and her brother Mike. An uncle, grandfather and father. But Torrie started to fill a bit weaselly afterwards and decide to drive to her and Billy's condo instead of their home in Newport. She couldn't bare the traffic form the city into the county. As she laid on their King Size mattress, she called Tyra.

"Hello?" Tyra answered.

"Hold on."

"Okay."

She then click in Keria as a conference call.

"Hey Sis! Sup?"

"Hey, Tyra's on the other end too." Torrie stated.

"Hey TyTy!" Keira greeted.

"You sound happy!" Tyra notice in Keira's voice.

"Can someone click onver and call Trish?" Torrie ask.

"Hold on." Tyra click over, moments later Trish voice mail pop up.

"Well I really wanted all of us on the phone but, okay. I went to the doctor weeks ago and...I'm three weeks pregnant." Even though Torrie could not see her best friends facial expression, she knew what it looked like. The phone was dead silence.

"I'm throwing you a shower!" Tyra finally yelled at the top of her lungs.

"How are you going to fit into the dress?" Keira laughed.

"Well thank you for reminding me that I'm going to get fat Keira!" Torrie said rolling her eyes playing with a strand of her hair.

"Sorry." Keira laughed. "Did you tell Billy?"

"Yeah"

Tyra notice the tone in Torrie's voice. "You don't sound too happy."

"I am it's just that it was unexpected and randomly-speaking of randomly. The same day I was in the doctors office,guess who I saw walking out?"

"Kelly Kelly?" Tyra laughed.

"No, not even close." Torrie laughed. "Why Kelly?"

"Because, if there was a Forbes for whores she would have been 1" Tyra said.

"Then who?" Keira asked curiously.

"Melina?! You think it's Dave's?"

--

_Miami, FL... _

As Dave was left the gym, he received call form Melina. He rolled his eyes and answered it. "Hello?"

"I went to the doctor Dave." Melina stated.

Dave held leaned his back against his truck. "Yeah...and what happened?"

"I'm two weeks."

Dave's heart then drop. He hadn't even finish college and yet he's a family man. "Okay...well what do you want to do keep it or what?"

"I'm not sure yet-"

"Well let me know. Because in any situation I'll will be the father and take care of it. But then again in the end it's your body Melina. Just give me call."

"Okay. Bye"

After he tossed his duffel back into the back seat, Dave sat there in his truck thinking should he just marry her? Why was and did this happened again? Yeah he shouldn't had lied to both Melania and Trish. He regretted the day that Trish found out and regretted the day and words that came out of his mouth. _"Maybe we can have a chance, but right now I'm with Trish."_Dave held a hard grip on his steering wheel. Dave never questioned that London was his but, surly he came out looking just like him when he was born. And his looks hasn't change since. London brown hair, eyes, facial feature's is the exact same as Dave's. That was his son and he loved him. He exhaled. "What the hell am I gonna do?"


	8. A new friend

**Please read and review...Thanks**

_Denver, Co_

Trish sighed as she was finally done with class for today. She then received a email form Dave.

_Trish,_

_Hey beautiful, what are you doing? Give me a call when you can._

_Dave_

Trish rolled her eyes and deleted the message. After hearing what Tyra, Keira, and Torrie left on her voice mail. She was over Dave. Well not completely over, let's try 50 percent. But she was over to the point where if he was with another girl she ignore it. So Melina was having another baby by Dave Batista. So again he lied about stop seeing her, what a lair he is. But then again, Trish had some explaining to do with Chris as well. While checking her Instant Messenger on her Blackberry, she cleared out all the texts she received form him, as well and E-mails, pictures, and videos. Trish finally reached her condo, she toss her books and keys on the table and laid down on her couch. Dave and Chris wasn't all that mattered in her world. She had school, and above all she's an heiress. Her family is a legacy and she could have any blue blooded man in the world. But she didn't, she either wanted Dave or Jericho.

--

_Los Angeles, Ca_

As Torrie walked walked into the maternity boutique, she saw so many cutie things. Since she didn't know the sex of the baby, she decide to go with neutral colors. And throw a bit of pink in there cause she was hoping it was a girl. While looking through the clothes, a young lady tap her on the shoulder.

"Hi Torrie "

Torrie turned around and eyed the familiar Blondie female. "Hey Stacey." Torrie look down and notice her baby bump. "Wow, man many months are you?"

Stacey blush and rubbed her baby bump. "Four months, who are you here for?" Stacey asked. "It's boy, were naming him Vince. His dad is a real big fan of that show Entourage." Both ladies shared a laughed.

Torrie smiled. "Oh...cool name. I just found out that I'm pregnant." Torrie placed her hands on her still perfect flat tummy. "Not really sure what Billy and I are having but I'm just getting a few clothes and toys."

Stacey's eyes widen a bit at the mention of Billy's name. "Wow, you and Billy. Still going strong huh?"

"Yeah." Torrie showed her the rock placed on her married finger. "Were getting married."

"Congrats!"Stacey placed her hands on her hip. "So, are you doing anything later on this week? You mind having lunch sometime?"

"Sure, that sounds fine."

--

As John was about to take his lunch brake, Andrew walked through the door. "Hey man!"

John smiled. "Hey bro, you taking me to lunch?"

Andrew laughed. "Whatever, I guess. California Pizza Kitchen?"

"Let's go."

When the two friends arrived at the restaurant, Andrew gave John look.

"What?" John wondered why was he staring at him.

"So what was all that about you and Keira bro? I mean you been liking her or what?-"

"Andrew, it was nothing like that bro seriously. Yeah I've been thinking Keira was attractive, but never would I have came on to her while her and Randy were dating. It was just lunch. Then everyone turned it into something big.-"

"That's like me asking Trish as for "lunch". Come on if you were on the other side of the picture you would see it was that way too Johnny boy."

Their food arrived and John gave it no time to cool off. "Well, I'd figure that he would not mind seeing that he's gotten over Keira faster than I'd thought. "

Andrew took a drank of his bottle water. "Well, you still didn't answer my question."

John looked up. "What?"

"Do you really like her, or was you just trying to do something?"

"I like her, she's cool. But for now I'm just going to give her that "just a friend" vibe because I know she still loves Randy and I don't want to get my feelings hurt in the process."

--

_Princeton, NJ_

Later on that night, Randy was in his dorm room typing on his computer and listen to Kanye West, While doing so, Alexis woke up beside him.

"Did I wake you? My music too loud?" He asked.

"No Randy actually I been meaning to talk you to lately. Look, I really don't know the real reason behind the brake up between you and your ex. I really don't think it's fair that you moved on so quickly, also I know you still love her. Why am I in the picture?"

Randy click the save button on his laptop and shut it. "Alexis, I like you...I do. I guess I was so pissed off at her, and at the moment I broke up with Keira and tried to get over her by going to Vegas, then later on not knowing you went here-"

"By dating me you thought you could get over her?" Alexis cut straight to the point, that's one thing he'll miss about her.

"Yes." He looked at her. "Sorry"

"Don't be, to be honest I like you too. Actually I never put all of my feelings into you because I knew." Alexis placed on her sweatpants and hoddie.

"Where are you going?" Randy ask he watched the seductive Bernette get dress.

"Oh, did you want me to stay?"

"One more night wouldn't hurt?"

--

_Tempe, AZ_

The following day, Keira was in the library studying for two major test and also typing up her final on an eight page paper about friendship. Which was done in fifteen minutes. Moments later, she was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. It was...that right he didn't give her the name. Keira wasn't at all looking her best. With a pair of flip flops, yellow sweat pants and a tight fitted white shirt. Hair in a messy bun, no lips gloss.

"Wow at first I hardly recgonzie you." He said.

"So, how did you recognize me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Your the only girl I've seen on campus with a red and yellow Parada bag that big enough for two bodies."

The two shared a laughed. He contuied. "Did I interupt you, I'll leave."

Keira quickly closed her book. "No actually I've been here since noon, and I think I'm done. Hopefully I get a A, but I can settle for a B."

"So when are you out?" He ask letting his eyes gaze her soft tan skin.

"Oh two more years, then I'm outta here. How about you?"

"My last year is actually now, but I'd rather be home and just come back for the graduation in May."

Keira's face suddenly change."Oh."

He smirk. "You sound disappointed."

"Well I was getting you know you a bit." Keira placed her books inside her bag.

He looked down." Well how about you and I have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Okay, but the ting is I don't go out on dates with nameless guys. It's just not right for a young girl to have dinner with someone and don't know their name." Keira did a smirk of her own.

He grinned. "...Josh. Do you always get what you want?"

"Sometimes."

--

_Miami, Fl_

While typing his final term paper, Dave talked on the phone with Randy.

"So what the hell man, I thought you were done with Melina?" Randy ask.

"I was and I am. It was just a spare in the moment before summer brake. Then again I guess I don't know what I was thinking." Dave scratched his head.

"So what are you going to do?" Randy questioned his best friend.

Dave rubbed his forehead. If he had a nickle every time he heard that, he'd be as rich as his dad. "Not sure, but I'll see ya tomorrow. London and I should be in Los Angeles by 3 or 4."

"Okay-"

"Hey! What's up with your girl?" Dave ask with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, were friends. And Trish?"

"She haven't returned my text, e-mails, calls-"

"Yeah...she's done with you." Randy laughed.

"Whatever bro." Dave said. " Keira done with you."

Randy change his tone from humble to cocky. "Look, I'm Randy Orton. She can't be over me ."

David rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I asked. See ya."

"But be honest Dave what woman, actually what relationship you know that when a girl and I broke up she was "over it" ? Don't count Candice."

"Randy, Keira I know still loves you but you are hard to predict at times. Then again, I not sure with Keira but at the night club she made it pretty clear she was done with you."

Randy cocked his eyebrow. "I don't think so."


	9. Where's your loyalty Torrie?

_**Please read and review, Thanks!!**_

_Miami, FL_

As Melina exited the grocery store, she then hoped into her car starping London in his booster seat in the back.

"Mommy, mommy, Mom-!"

Melina rolled her eyes. "Yes London."

"I don't want this on." London wined.

"Well sorry, honey it's for your safety.-"

"But I don't want it! No!"

"Well that's too bad huh." Melina slammed the door

As they both headed towards Dave's condo, London ran into his father arms. "Hey kid."

"Hi daddy.-"

"Dave looked at Melina, you've been giving your mom a hard time?" He ask his son, by looking at Melina's face. Hard time wasn't the word. I are you going to have my son back before Christmas?"

"Melina, we discuss London is spending Christmas with me?" Dave looked at her confused.

Melina crossed her arms. "My son just starting spending the Holiday's with your family-"

"That's a damn lie, and now all of a sudden he's your son? Melina don't start in front of him." Dave continue to pack London's clothes.

London watched as his mother and father argue. But this time he looked really confuse. "I'm not going anywhere!" He ran into his room. Melina went to go after him, but Dave grab her by the arm. She stop exactly.

" I think we need to have a talk." Dave said. "You need to make a descion now about the baby."

--

_Tempe, AZ_

As Keira was packing, there was a knock on the door, it was her cousin Casey. For someone who was 7 months she looked four."There's a hot guy downstairs waiting for you. Who's that?" She asked.

"This guy I met in class."

"Oh" She said rubbing her belly.

Keira looked at her. "What was that 'Oh' for?"

"No I just thought Randy and you were together-"

"No were not remember?" Keira rolled her eyes as she gave her cousin no eye contact. "Tell him I'll be down in a few."

Casey raised her eyebrow. "Sure"

--

_Los Angeles, CA_

While having a night out on the town, Tyra and Andrew were hungry and decide to go to Mr. Chow for dinner. A few feet away she notice Torrie walking inside with Stacey. "Huh?" Andrew look in the same direction as Tyra. He only mumbled the word " Shit"

"What the hell is this?" Tyra questioned.

Andrew looked for the closet waiter to ask for the check. "Um...excuse me waiter!-"

"Do you see this, where is this chick's loyalty?" Tyra turned her attention back to Andrew. He gave her a blank stare.

"So you want to leave?"

"No...I don't." She said texting on her blackberry. "Let's eat. That's what we came here to do."

Elsewhere...

"I love it here." Stacey said to Torrie.

"Me too. So what can I expect during my first months of pregnancy?" Torrie asked.

"Oh we it really depends on woman body. But, for me I use to gag a lot. He's okay to handle now." Stacey rubbed her belly. "Look, I know we really weren't the best of friends but it's nice to see you. I guess I got caught up really with begin with Candice, I really looked up to her."

"Why?" Torrie made a face.

"I'm not sure, I was new totally to Los Angeles, then she came up to me and we start to hang out. But the thing with her and Billy-"

Torrie interrupted her."You really don't have to apologize, I'm over it. Besides, that whole situation did not have anything to do with you."

"Yeah now I look back on it, that was some really dumb stuff why we were not friends. I did some stupid shit." She laughed.

"Didn't we all!"

--

_Tempe, AZ_

As both Keira and Josh entered the hotel restaurant, he let the chair out for Keira.

"Sorry this isn't Beverly Hills, but it's the least I can do." He chuckled

Keira playfully rolled her eyes. "This is just fine Josh. Besides, a little deim light won't hurt you."

"Ouch! that hurted." He smirk. "So your cousin looks like she's about to drop any sec."

"Yeah, she has two more months to go." Keira looked at the menu.

Josh kept his stare on the young female. "She was telling me you have a boyfriend."

Keira couldn't believe that she would tell a complete stranger her business. Not that any of it was true. "He and I broke up a long time ago. And also I would have not agreed to a date nor did a bit of flirting with you."

"Okay, okay. Your honest, that's another point for you." Josh smiled.

Keira couldn't help but blush at his slight dimples and smile. "I did not know you were taking points. But um, so where are you from?"

"San Fransico, Ca. Were both form Cailfornia we have that in common.-"

Keira stop him. "Wait. What makes you think I'm form California-"

"Girls there have a signature look, beach, sexy type. Hint the plates on the Benz 4 Keira. Gift from daddy?"

Keria was starting to feel a conversation come on that she avoided many times with others. "So I guess you think I'm this spoiled rich girl, like everyone else dose?"

Josh thank the waiter and looked back at Keira. "No I mean, sorry if I offended you. What dose your mom and dad do?"

"Mom is in real-state and father is VP of Ed&Wrien." Keira said not giving him eye contact.Josh got the feeling she was upset. She finally looked up. "What dose yours do?"

"Nurse, and Bank advisor. Sorry if I made feel-"

"Don't be, your not the first. Change of subject please." _Wow if I knew this guy was gonna be a jerk I would have. _

--

As both Tyra and Andrew were fishing up their dinner, Andrew grab Tyra by the arm. "Why would you walk that way, and the valet is this way- Are just trying to make a scene?"

Tyra ignored him and continue to walk towards Stacey and Torrie's table. "Hi"

Torrie look up surpirse. "Hey...what you doing here?"

"Dinner, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Torrie looked at Stacey. "Excuse me, Hey I know what it looks like-"

"What?" Tyra crossed her arms.

"That was high school, grow up Tyra. That's long history-"

"How would you like it if Keira or I started to hand out with Candice? Did you forget what she did?"

Torrie placed her hands on her hips. "That's history a long time ago and has nothing to do with me, I actually thought stacey was nice in high school, she was just -"

Tyra interrupted. "Where's your loyalty Torr? I guess she's invited to the wedding and baby shower too huh?"

Torrie gave Tyra a stern look. "Whatever...I'm done with this conversation Ty."


	10. When your gone away

**Sorry for such a late post! I hope you guys enjoy this chap. xoxo Randysdymond xoxo. Please read and review!!**

After being drop off at her home by a taxi, Keira arrived at an epmty house and entered her room. There was a present there on her bed form her Dad.'_Happy Birthday princess sorry I could not be there for your birthday. Love you! Form Steph and Daddy_.'Keira rolled her eyes and placed the box on the side of her bed. A few hours later, Trish arrived at Keira house to go over their Birthday party. "So basically it's going to be close friends and family which would not be a problem because were best friends and we have the same friends." Trish said.

"Yeah, did your mom get the cake?" Keira ask.

"Yeah she did, Keira your gonna love it. In the middle of the cake it has chocolate moose and then on top it's regular icing."

Keira laughed. "Oh my God your fat Trish-But that do sounds good." Keira said. "Well I guess everything is okay, my dad booked Lex Duex months in advance so only thing we have to do is invites which would not be hard at all."

"Okay, you want to go get something to eat?" Trish said placing her Gucci bag on her shoulder.

"Sure, have you talked to Tyra or Torrie?" Keira ask. "I tried calling them neither would not answer the phone."

Trish looked at her."Yeah same here."

After Trish and Keira had lunch, they visited Tyra were the only place they knew she would be around that time...the spa. As they walked in there she was soaking her feet along with her mother next to her.

"Hi girls!" Tyra's mother Angel greeted. Who was more excited to see them than Tyra.

"Hi Mrs.Lewis." Both Tyra and Keira greeted.

"Hey" Tyra said sitting up. "Didn't know you guys were in town this quick."

"Yeah, we had to make sure everything was right for our birthday party. You've seen Torrie? She's not answer her phone or anything." Keira asked.

Tyra rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen Torrie since a few nights ago at Mr. Chow with Stacey Keilber."

Trish and Keira's mouth drop. "...What?"

"Yes-"

"Who's Stacey?" Angel ask.

"Mom I told you about her and Andrew- Yeah that Stacey and Torrie has no loyalty-"

Trish crossed her arms. "How would she feel if we started to hang out with Candice Michelle which would never happened."

"Maybe I should do that...I mean my main problem was Stacey. I really didn't have a problem with Candice cause she knew I'll beat her ass-" Angel slap her daughter on the shoulder. "Ouch...I meant kick her butt. But yeah."

"That's so random" Keira said. "Well you can't just stop talking to each other, you guys been friends since forever-"

"No you and her been friends since forever."

Trish raised eyebrow. "So what are you saying Tyra?"

Tyra chuckle. "...Nothing." '_Seems like they lost their loyalty too'_Tyra thought in her head looking at her nails.

--

Torrie was at her home in Newport marking the names off of the invite to her wedding. Making sure that everyone received one. As Billy entered his office, Torrie smiled. He kissed her and rubbed her still flat tummy.

"How are you two?" He asked.

"Were fine."

"Is there anything I can get you?" He ask removing his jacket and placing his brief case down. Torrie nodded her head no and continue to place stamps on the envelop. Billy looked at the three sided sheet of paper as Torrie mark the names off.

"Torrie? When did this fill up three sheets of paper hon? You added more people?"

Torrie made a face. "Just a few" She said in her baby voice.

"Babe. I know you want many people to come but think about the seats and the food and everything-"

"It's going to bee fine. Alice and I went over it everyone has a seat." Torrie said.

Billy eyes widen as he saw a familiar name on the invite list. "Honey. Stacey Keilber is coming to our wedding?"

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Didn't you guys hate each other in high school? Or at least Tyra?" Billy said still looking confuse.

"Well, its my wedding so. It's their choice if they decide if they want to come or not."

Billy placed the pad down next to her. "Okay." He kissed her on the cheek. "However you want to do it. I'll back you up 100 percent."

--

As Trish entered her home, Jericho was waiting for her in the living room of her parent's Bel-Air home. Trish stop in her tracks.

"I know your right there Trish, I hear heels." Jericho turned around with a smirk. "Hi"

"Hi...whats up?" Trish placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't see you or something?" He raised his eyebrow.

"What?...No Chris I just thought you were--"

"No I'm not." He smirk again. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Trish made a face. "Ugh no. Why are you acting weird? Why did u ask me that?"

"Nothing, I just thought you had a little secret to tell your boyfriend."

Trish gave Jericho an even stranger look. "Are you using again?"

He laughed. "No. Can we go upstairs?"

As he follwed Trish upstairs to her room, he felt and knew that Trish was lying. After he kissed her softly on the lips and neck . He made his way down to her belly button. After kissing and licking around her navel. Trish was throbbing and began to get more moist between her lips. She let out a little moan and Jericho knew that was a sign that she was ready. With aggressiveness, Jericho flip Trish over and hike her hip in the air. After placing the condom on, he starred slowly by entering her. He then pump faster and faster. It felt good to Trish but at the same it hurt her.

"Hey...Hey Jericho slow it down" She said . Jericho ignored her. And continued his "punishment" to her.

Trish then removed herslfe form Jericho and slap him hard across the face. "What the hell Christopher?!"

"I thought you like begin fuck like a whore?-"

"Get out!"

--

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

As Randy's private jet landed in Los Angeles, he entered the Limo and greeted his driver Davis.

"Hello Mr. Orton, welcome back to Los Angeles, You headed straight home-?"

"No, 7856 BelveryDr. There's something I need to do first before I head home."

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore_Thirty five minutes later, Randy arrived at Keira home. Even though her car was parked outside. He hoped that she was there. As he rand the doorbell a smile splattered on his face. It was Keira. He kissed her.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Keira I love you I'm a complete ass I'm sorry. I...love you." Randy finally gave himself time to breath. "Okay, I knew John and you -I did not mean to call you a slut and all of the other names baby Keira-"

Keira placed the tip of her finger on his soft pouty lips. "Shut up." She then grab him by the hand and guided him upstairs to her room. He removed his jacket and kissed her again. "I love you". Keria's green eyes starred into Randy's Crystal blue ones.

"Did'nt I tell you to shut up." She let out a slight laugh. "I love you too, I never stop."

Before either of them knew it, their naked bodies touch and there was an instant shock between the two. The shock was familiar but this time it was more passionate and sensual. As the two of them made love , they stared into each others eyes.

_You don't feel me here...anymore_

_**Song by Seether fet Amy Lee Broken** _


	11. Happy 21st

**_Break the ice_** song by _Britney Spears_. Enjoy this chap, read and review Thanks!!

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

Around 8 pm, Everyone waited patiently in the V.I.P. section of Lex Duex nightclub, waiting for the birthday girls to arrive. As Tyra and Brooke Hogan danced on the table to Britney's Spears 'break the ice; the b-day girls finally made their way in. Everyone cheered. Trish was wearing a satin pink Dolce' and Gabbanna Mini dress with a pair of Manolo's to match. Keira wore a yellow strapless dress form Dloce' as well with a pair of cork Christian Louboutin shoes. Trish notice that Keira was glowing more than ever while Keira notice something off about Trish. Neither of the girls bother to ask . It was their night nothing was wrong. It was and going to be their perfect 21st birthday.

_I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up  
_

Moments later, Keira's father Shawn Micheal's and Torrie's father Steve Austin arrived, Keira was in shock and happy at the same time.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to make it." She hug him, and reach over to hug Steve

"Well I just had to see if everything went okay, besides I want some cake too." Shawn kiss his daughter on the cheek.

Steve joined in. "Yeah and even though your 21, don't think your dad and I are gonna be like that." Steve pointed over to Trish and her mother taking shots. As Torrie was making her way to the rest room, she was stop by a familiar but not wanted face.

"Torrie baby how you been?! Haven't heard form ya in a while." The man said.

"Oh hey.-"

"I got something for ya." He pulled out a few pills. He notice the look on her face. "What you guys aren't friends anymore?"

" I don't want any."

He grab Torrie by the arm. "Old habits don't die hard Torr, it's on the house."

_--_

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying_

_Meanwhile in V.I.P..._

Then the main guys in Trish and Keira's life arrived. Randy and Dave. Randy greeted Keria with a hug and to top it off a big kiss in front of everyone.

"Woha!" Tyra hollared. "So is-"

Keira nodded. "Yes"

Everyone clap as they were happy to see them together again. Trish now knows why Keira had such a glow on her face this entire evening. As she took another shot of Jack, Dave joined her.

"Whats that?" She ask him.

Dave rolled his eyes. "A gift form your favorite designer...happy birthday."

"Thanks." She placed the Versace gift box in front of her and unwrapped it. It was a pair of black leather patten boots. A slight smile came on her face. "Thanks Dave."

He notice something was wrong. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah but all night I've been trying not to think about it or have people notice it but...(she poured herself and Dave a drink and raised the glass in the air) cheers."

Dave did the same. "Cheers"

_You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

--

An hour later Tyra went looking for Torrie. She then found her in the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Ugh washing my hands. You ready to take the cake out to them?"

Tyra crossed her arms. "Yeah, you been gone for a long time."

"There was a long wait in the bathroom. Come on."

As Tyra and Torrie brought the Cake out. The two ladies blew out the candles of their 21st birthday cake. As their parents left, the group got more wild up. Kenny and Chris danced with Layla, Mickie, and Sienna. While Brooke and Tyra made a Andrew sand which. Randy and Keira just sat closely at the VIP section in the center of all of it. As Steve was walking towards his truck, he seen the face of the devil walk out the nightclub. Torrie's dealer, he thought first not to go and punch the shit of him but go back inside to find his daughter. He didn't feel like spending the night in jail. As he found Torrie he took her by the arm and on the back side of Lex Duex nightclub.

"I saw him here! Tell me-"

"Dad no!" Torrie removed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why would I-"

"I'm just asking you first Torrie. Your going to be a mother-"

"Dad! I saw him but...I promise on my unborn child I'm not using again."

"Promise?" Steve looked at her.

"Yes"

--

As the night fell to an end. Dave drop Trish off at home seeing that the buddy he drove with (randy) went back to Keria's home. Before he knew it , Dave was approach by Jericho. Jericho always knew he was smaller than Dave, and also knew Dave would use his face as a punching bag. It didn't matter he was piss and wanted to know why. Dave had a smirk on his face after he punch him.

"What the hell you think it's funny?" Jericho got in his face. "I mean don't you need to be home right now taking care of your child that's on the way."

Even thought Trish a okay time tonight with Dave. The wrods that left Jericho's mouth slap her back into reailty. A tipsy Trish tired to make it on her own out the car but failed. Dave caught her by the arm. Jericho stood there.

"So are you ready to tell me truth, the both of you. Your still fucking him aren't you?"

Neaither Dave nor Trish said a word. Jericho then had a smirk on his face. "What it gonna be Trish? Personally you can choose him your both cheaters you belong together-"

"Chris that's not fair."

"It's not, you tell me whats fair then princess. Your having your cake and eating it too for how many months I don't know!"

Trish began to cry, and walked into her house . "Don't cry now you brought this upon yourslfe slut-"

Dave shoved Jericho. "Hey"

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Beat the hell out of you, Trish doesn't need you leave her alone." Dave said.

Jericho glared into Dave's brown eyes. "Yeah...likes she need you? Have fun with her."


	12. The showdown

Hope you guys enjoy! _**Maps... Song by Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

As Torrie was leaving her Newport Mansion she shared with Billy, she ran into Tyra puling up into the driveway. Torrie smirk and leaned on her black Mercedes-Benz she raise her eyebrow. "What did you drive an hour to Orange County to tell me off again?"

Tyra placed her car in park. "No, actually I thought you still wanted to me to help you with those invites and pick out the cake. Trish has and hangover and Keira is laid up somewhere. So...I'm your last resort."

Torrie laughed. "Yeah, sure." She placed her Dior sunglasses on top of her head.

"Sorry for acting like a complete bitch but as you know Andrew and I are never ending and seeing you that night with her I-"

"Shut up Tyra! When did you become so sensitive?" Torrie ask.

Tyra placed her hand on Torrie belly. "Since I became an Auntie."

--

Keria awoke up the next morning laying next to Randy. "Hi...how are you."

Even when Randy awoke he was sexy. Those blue eyes and brown hair, so sexy. Keria just had to run her fingers thought them. "Hey girl, it's still your birthday weekend. What you got in mind?"

"I want to go to Paris again, I want to go somewhere."

"Well lets go." Randy said.

Keria's eye widen. "What?"

"Yeah is that were you want to go?" He ask as his body finally adjusted to waking up. "Do you?"

"I'm suppose to be helping Torrie today for her wedding?-"

Randy placed his finger on her soft lips. "Ke, I'm pretty sure Torrie has everything under control. I'm pretty sure she won't mind her maid of honor leaving for Pairs with her boyfriend. Besides, I would love to go there with you."

"Okay, I guess well pack for Paris then."

--

Somehow Trish felt werid. Along with the hangover and everything else she felt bad. She has feelings for both Jericho and Dave but knew she couldn't have both. When she awoke, not only she felt weird but different. She look out into the ocean and saw the difference. She was in Mexico. Freaking out was the last thing she did, instead she enjoyed it. How she got there she didn't care. Being out of Los Angeles was probably best for her. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and placed the white robe that was hanging off the banister around her tiny but shapely body.

"Good morning"

Trish rolled her eyes to the familiar deep voice. She turned around. "Hey. When did you find time to sneak me to Mexico?-"

"Actually, it was your idea. I wanted it to stay in Los Angeles." He walk over towards her. "You really don remember?"

"Dave the only thing I remeber is Jericho and you and me having words."

"I love you." Trish rolled her eyes and turned her head. "Trish I knew I shouldn't have lied to you and...I actually thought at one point Melina and I could work things out but the only reason thought about those feelings were because she was the mother of my child-"

"Kids, remember you have another by her on the way."

"For someone who had a boyfriend, they were still sleeping around with me. You didn't hurt me you hurt Jericho. But I can see if you cheated on me and we got back together, that would be different I deserve it." Before Dave could let more of his feelings out, his cell phone rang. Trish glance over at the name that pop up and rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Speak of the devil" She went into the suit bedroom and hop in the shower. Dave answered his cell.

"Yeah...okay...so what's the problem?...so how you want to go about this Melina?...Are you still in Miami?...Okay, give me some time I'll be there...Bye Bye."

--

_Pack up,  
I'm straight,  
Enough,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say_ …

Jericho decide to take some time off form his band and keep tabs on a new band he started a few months back. At the Vault in downtown Los Angeles, he was hoping they land a deal while performing to the crowd. He was jamming his head to the music until the chorus came up.

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you,  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you,  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps,  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you_

Love? Yeah right whats love got to do with it? As far as he knew love can kiss the blondest part of his hairy ass.

--

_Later on that night..._

As Melina waited for Dave to arrived home, she place London in the tub and he went to sleep fast. While cutting the light off, she heard keys dingle and the front door close. She quickly raced to front only to find someone other than Dave. It was Trish. She place her L.A.M.B purse on the table and sat in the chair across form Melina and cross her legs.

"I think it's about time we have a conversation Melina."

Melina wanted to throw everything that wasn't bolted down to the hard wooden floor. She crossed her arms and respond. "Really, why you and Dave aren't together anymore-"

"Yeah but you two never were. Melina we both have feelings for the same man but this has to stop. And the thing is I came here to tell you is that you can have him and have as many babies with him. But until he gets over me, your just there. His baby momma." Trish said with a smirk. She continued. "Did you really think having his kids would make you stay with him? You had a better chance winning the lottery Melina."

Melina in Trish's face. "I think you need to leave before you wake up our son?"

With a smirk on Trish's face she knew she got to Melina. "You can have all the children in the world with him, but you can't have him."

As Trish walked out of the home, Melina slamed the door behinde Trish. Melina held her belly and inheld deeply, She was only 21 years old with another child on the way. "What the hell am I going to do.?"


	13. Finding out

Thanks for reading and please review!!

_Days later..._

Torrie wedding was just a few days away and she was more than excited. The bridal shower was held at the Plams in Vegas in the Playboy penthouse suit. Keira begin the maid of honor decide to surprise Torrie with a Lingerie them bachelorette party. As Tyra was making drinks for the bride to be, she saw a very pageant Stacy Keilber walk through the door. Torrie greeted her with a hug and guided her to a seat next to her. Stares went back and fourth between Tyra and Stacy, knowing their history with Andrew it was funny to see these two women in the same room. Tyra was fished with Torrie's non-alcoholic drink and gave it to her. Stacy leaned over to Torrie.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to stay long."

Torrie gave Stacy a look. "Don't let that bother you, give her time."

After playing games and doing a round drinks, a tipsy Keira stood up. "I want to make a toast, and you guys might hear this again tomorrow but Torrie is like a sister I never had. And with us growing up together we never had a fight except freshman year when drank a sip of my bottle water after giving Billy head." Everyone laughed.

"Oh don't act- you guys in here never suck one before-Trish you taught me how!" The ladies burst out into laughter again.

Trish hid her face behind Tyra's back. "No comment!"

"But anyways, this is my best friend and I lover her and congrats on your dream wedding to your prince charming."

"Thank you Ke I love you too!"

--

As Dave was on his way to Billy's penthouse for his bachelor party he called Melina's name. "Melina you forgot..." Dave lift up her purse and out drop lip gloss, a pair of sunglasses and a maxi pad. Even though Dave is far form being a woman, he knew damn well a woman couldn't be pregnant and on her period. His voice got deeper as he yelled her name. "Melina!"

She walked in. "Dave I forgot-" She stop in her tacks as he handed her purse.

"Did you have something to tell me?" He asked.

"No, why?"

He pulled the pad form behind his back. "If your pageant there is no reason you need to carry these around! Right?"

"Dave that could have been there hellas ago! I'm not going to argue with you."

"Your willing to lie to keep me or whatever whats wrong with you?" Dave toss the pad at her face. "Tell me the truth are you pregnant or not."

Melina didn't respond. A fur sated Dave grab her by the arm and moved her out of his path. "You get your shit and get out, leave London here with my Nana and you go back to Miami!"

"You can't take him away form me Dave! I don't care how much money your family has this is my son!-"

"Get the hell out Melina! Get out of my house."

Melina stood there like a statue. Dave glared at her, "Okay fine Ill leave."

--

An hour later, Billy's best-man and cousin Mark Jindark surprise him with three of the best strippers that California had. Dave then had arrived and headed straight for the bar. Andrew sat next to him.

"You look fuckin piss off"

Dave downed three shots of Jack Daniels then a shot of Parton before replying to Andrew. "If I was the type of man to slap a bitch I would. Melina lied at about begin pregnant."

Andrew's jaw drop. "Are you serious?"

"She left her purse at my house, I called after to come get it. I pick it up and all shit feel out including the a pad. I told her to leave"

"So where's my godson?" Andrew poured himself some vodka as he questioned Dave.

"He's with my grandmother's for the weekend. I guess that's Karma for cheating on Trish."

"Yeah, Karma is a mofo" Andrew agreed. "How about I pay a lap dance for your troubles."

He shook his head no and took another shot. "It's just me and Jack right now, I don't feel like being bothered with females right now maybe in thirty minutes or so."

"Okay bro...take your time."

--

The next day...

Around noon, Stephine and Keira decorated a Christmas tree in the living room. As Stephanie wrap up Christmas gift and placed them under the tree she had a conversation with Keira.

"Would you be mad if I told you something Keira?"

Keira placed her ornament on the tree. "Depends Steph."

"Well you know I'm form Connecticut, and your father and I were looking at homes there.-"

"Hold on back up, back up. You guys are talking about moving to cold ass Connecticut? Where am I going to live?" She crossed her arms.

"Keira its just a thought."

Shawn heard his daughter curse. "Is there something I need to know?"

"No is there something I need to know? You guys are moving to Connecticut?"

"No it was just a thought. We'd rather bring this up now then burst out to you at the last minute were moving to Connecticut in a few months."

Keira's jaw drop. "So what's suppose to happened to me."

"I'll but you a condo in LA if you don't want to move there with us-"

"Thanks for the offer but no I don't. I'm LA. You lived and worked in LA dad, what about Steve?"

Shawn rub his forehead. "Keira what do you want, your 21 years old now."

"So what since your done rasing me your gonna run off like mom?"

"Don't ever compare me to her. Look I'll see you after Christmas."

"Wait after Christmas?"

Stephine stood up. "Were spending Christmas at my parents home. I haven't been home since the two years I've been in Los Angeles and this would be a perfect time."

"So what this si going be frist time were not spending Chritmas together dad? Fine." Keira headed up to her room.

"Keria!" Shawn yelled. "Your acting more like 12 than 21."


	14. How I feel

**Please Read and REVIEW!! Thanks and Enjoy. xoxo Randysdymond xoxo**

It was Christmas time at the Orton Mansion. Dinner was served at 4 noon and close friends and families were attending. There was the ring doorbell and the Orton housekeeper open the door. She greeted Keira with a smile, took her jacket and followed her into the dinning room. Randy mother Denise and his father Bob greeted Keira with a hug and kisses. Before sitting down next to Randy, he sightly tap her on the ass. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. prayers were said and conversation were held among the young and old adults.

"My parents got something for you." He said.

"Really? I can't wait." Keria said taking a sip of the White whine.

"Is there something wrong babe?" He ask.

"Yes, My dad for the first time I'm spending Christmas without him. And also he and his new wife are thinking about moving to her hometown."

"Well were is it?"

"Connecticut."

"Ouch cold and far, is he talking about selling the house?"

Keira rub her forehead. "I'm not sure even though we had a long conversation this morning the selling of the house wasn't brought up."

"Well we can get a condo." Randy said placing a slice of ham in his mouth.

"Yeah he volunteer to buy me one but...whatever lets talk about something else."

"Well lets seek off somewhere." He said with an evil grin.

Keria raised her eyebrow. "Like?"

"You know there is a million rooms in this house(he leans and whispered in her ear) I want you so bad right now."

"You are so bad, you know were suppose to be heading over Torrie's right?"

He kissed her hand. "Torrie can wait. So are you gonna sneak off with me to the pool house or what?"

--

Trish really didn't know what she was doing, after leaving her family after Christmas dinner. She drove to the Bastia Estate. She knew it was a bit safe to go there knowing that it would only be Dave, his son, mother , father, and grandparents and cousins. She pop the lock on her Mercedes and rang the doorbell. Their housekeeper open the door and Trish walked inside of the Mansion. As she entered, Dave's mother had a huge smile on her face and Dave's fiscal expression was just as surprise as everyone else.

Trish smiled brightly. "Hi everyone Merry Christmas!" She sat next to London and kiss him on the cheek. Dave looked up.

"Merry Christmas" His baritone voice spoke. "What brings you here?"

"We did use to date-"

"Cut that shit out, lets go talk in private."

Both Trish and Dave excuse themselves and headed to the guesthouse. Before Trish could utter one word, Dave was backing her up against the corner. Trish let him do it , he then drew the blond into a kiss.

"Dave I didn't come here to do this with you."He ignored her, instead he looked into her Hazel eyes and rub his manhood against her. With her legs a bit spread open, he remove her panties form her waist and slid them down. Dave unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. On the sofa, he sat and grab Trish form behind by the waist. He let the head of his dick touch the outer lips of Trish. She looked at him a moaned a bit while biting her lip.

"You miss daddy dick?" He ask with a smirk on his face. But Trish loved that cocky part about Dave. And in bed it drove her crazy.Trish nodded her head yes. So badly he wanted to look her in her eyes again but he was enjoying the back view of things. After he removed her dress, she saddled up on him. While riding him, Dave played with her clit.

"Oh my God" Trish moaned. "Yeah...I did"

Dave then turned Trish around whlie still inside of her. She began to put in more work as her hips rock back and fourth. He kissed her on the neck and then look into her eyes.

"I love you." Dave began to pump even faster into Trish as the words left his mouth.

"Dave-" She heard him, but his name was the only thing she could say at the moment. Dave then start to speed things up a bit. And he spoke it to her agin. "Fuck I love you, Trish...I love you." When they both came, he laid on top of her trying to catch his breath. She kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too."

Somehow Dave felt like she didn't mean it. He brush it off and continue to get his heartbeat back down to normal. He finally sat up. "Trish, I know you still have feelings for me-"

"Dave I did not come over here to have sex with you or for us to-"

"Then why did you show up Trish? Huh? When we came back form Mexico, somehow you beat me over here to "talk" to Melina. Then you show up at my home for Christmas...are you just as confuse as I am. No I take that back because I know what I want."

Trish placed back on her dress and headed to the bathroom to wash up. "Dave I-"

"Look Melina and I are done. You and Jericho are done. Lets just put the past behind us, and look into the feature because I want it to be with you. I just want to be with you. I love you. This whole "just sex" between us I can't do that anymore with you."

Trish didn't repsoned all she did was just look in the mirrior at herslfe. Dave kiss her on the cheek. "Okay, well you give me an answer when your ready until then I'm here for other than just sex." As Dave left the bathroom, there was Melina standing there.

"You have the nerve to have sex were our child sleeps!"

"Actually your child has his own room were he sleeps, and it's none of your business where and who I fuck Melina. Take London and leave or better yet leave him here and you go. This is Christmas and I don't have time for your shit." He left without saying another word to Melina. She jump at the sound of the door slamming behind him. Then Trish appeared.

"You win. Take him he's yours."

Trish crossed her arms and walked pass her. "I know, it's just about time you figured that out."


	15. A New Year

_Days later..._

The day of Torrie's and Billy's wedding day was going well, set in Santa Barbra,California. Since both parties family were from and lived in California, there was no one missing. Steve looked at his daughter. "You look beautiful, I can't believe this is happening?"

Torrie bulshed. "Oh dad clam down. Don't get all soft on me now."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, I know its been hard having Steve Austin as your dad for the past 21 years but, I think I did a damn good job."

Torrie nod her head in agreement. "Yes you did I love you Daddy."

"I love you."

--

As the groomsmen, Andrew, Dave, Randy, Mike, and Best man Mark came over to the meet the Bridesmaid Trish, Tyra, Brandi, and Billy's older sister Britney, also the maid of honor Keira. She turned around and blew Randy a kiss and caught it and gave her a wink . As the music played Keira and Mark walked out first arm in arm, even though they were smiling , as they walked down the isle. This were their first time talking to each other since last summer.

"So how is everything?" He ask.

"Great, couldn't be better." Keria respond. "You"

"Cool. Nice to see you a again." As The two separated he kiss her on the hand.

'What the hell?' Keira spoke to herself. She gave her father a look who was sitting in the front row.

"What was that?" He ask.

Keira placed a slight smile on her face and slightly shrug her shoulders. When she looked back at Mark, he gave her a smirk. Finally after the everyone did their role. Billy walked out to Savage Garden's I knew I love you. In the back Torrie's heart pounded as she was soon to be next. She looked at her dad.

"What's the matter-"

"My feet is frozen-Dad I can't move" Torrie spoke hold her heart.

"It's maybe just-"

"No, my feet is not either hot or warm and far from cold. I-"

Steve Grab his daughter by the hand. "Torrie! Listen to me. It's just you and Billy, okay...no one else. All this shit and the dress it doesn't matter. Your marrying the man you love, your mother would have love to see it."

After talking sense into his only daughter, Torrie inheld deeply and warp her arm around her father's arm.

_...Meanwhile..._

Billy walked over to Keira and whispered. "She didn't run away did she?"

Keria raised her eyebrow. "No she still back there, she loves you."

"Ok." Her music finally played and she appeared. Billy smiled and his heart rate got back down to normal.

After the I do's and kiss the brides, the new Mr. and Mrs. Kidman entered the hummer limo, while their bridesmaids and groomsmen left in the other one. When the guest arrived at the four seasons in Santa Monica, they waited patiently for the Bride and Groom to arrived after their picture taking in the main lobby near the water fountain. After pictures were taking toast were to be made. Torrie covered her head at the sight of her father walking up to the front of the room.

"I'm going to be honest, like most fathers I wanted my daughter to be happy but still stay my little girl. Unfortunately Billy came along and even though we bump heads ...welcome to the family son."

"See that wasn't so bad." Keira said to Torrie, she nod her head in agreement.

After the reception, Billy and Torrie headed to Billy's fathers private jet to US Virgin Islands , St.Croix for their honeymoon.

--

The ladies minutes Torrie, arrived in Miami, Fl for New Years. Tyra placed on sliver number form Dolce and shoes from Prada. She notice Trish staring out window looking at the streets of South Beach. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird since Christmas."

Trish nodded her head no. Tyra raised her eyebrow. "Okay, but what ever it is leave it in 2007, were not bring in 2008 with whatever is on your mind Trishy." What Tyra said made sense. The past was the past and she could neither erase nor fix it. She placed on a yellow strapless dress from BEBE, and shoes form Nordstorm. Keira knock on the door, "Come on this isn't a beauty pageant Stratus."

Trish then appeard. "Okay are we ready?"

The ladies headed over to the hottest South Beach spots in Miami. A little while before it was countdown, Trish sunk into a taxi cab.

"3255 West Maimi please"

_Meanwhile..._

As as was fixing his London grilled cheese and Ham sandwhich, he went into his sons room. "Hey kid the Sand-" He saw that his son was fast asleep. He placed the his sons Hulk sheets and blanket on him and kiss him good night. He grab two of the grilled ham and cheese sand which and sat in front of the televison. As he placed his feet on the table there was a buzz at the door. "Who in the hell is this?" He wondered.

"It's me." Trish replied to him.

Dave looked her up and down. "Are you coming or going?"

"Staying?" She entered.

"I thought you were spending New Year's with the girls?"

"Yes but, I wanted to be with you instead."

Dave crossed his arms. "So, your telling me what I think your telling? Or what be blunt Trish."

Trish ran her hand through hair. "Okay then, I want to be with yes I still love you. -"

"Why do I fell like there's a 'but" coming on?" He sat back down and placed his feet on the table.

Trish sat next to him. "But, let's just take it slow." She placed her head on his shoulder.

He smirk. "Sure...happy New Year."


	16. The End

**Hey everyone...Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!! _xoxo RandysDymond xoxo_**

As Keira was on the phone with Tyra, she saw Randy enter her room. "Well I'll give you a call back, we can meet up later for lunch...okay bye Ty." She kissed him on the fore head. "Hey sexy enjoy your New Years?"

"No because I wasn't there to kiss you, but above all it was nice for a change to spend New Years at home with the family." He flop on her bed. "So is your dad serious about ya know selling this place?"

"Yeah he is, we talked about it. And he agrees to buy me my Condo after I graduate college. So I plan on saving up some money by getting a job."

"About time."

Keira toss a pillow at him. "Oh right your the one to talk. Shall we say trust fund, inherit. So are you continuing with Princeton?"

"Yeah I might as well stay, its not that bad. I only have two more years. So I think I might stick it out at the snooty University. What about you?"

"Oh " she said a bit disappointed with his decision. Keira breath in deeply. "I dunno, everything is going so opposite."

Randy grab the chin of his girlfriend. "No not for us...wanna get married?"

Keira's jaw drop. "What?"

--

As Tyra played with her Blackberry Curve, Andrew entered her room. With her hair into a pony tail and white tank top, along with a pair of grey shorts. She greeted her ex-boyfriend/friend with a hug as he handed her a frozen coffee drink.

"How did you know what to get me?" She said taking a bit a whip cream into her mouth.

"Uh...you got it every morning when we went to school and I just know." Andrew playfully rolled his eyes. Tyra smiled and slap him on the shoulder. "Thank you anyways."

"Your welcome anyways." Andrew sat down on his bed." So what are you doing now that your done with school ealiy?"

Tyra placed her head on his lap. "I don't know, maybe since I have my associate I'll go into my field of work and get something on the side and then later on back to school for my bachelors."

"Good idea" Andrew took a sip of his ice coffee drink. As he was about to speak he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Hello?...yea...I'm pretty sure let's make it a date babe...(laughs)...alright...pick you up at nine...bye."

Tyra raised her eyebrow. "New girl?"

"Yes jealous?" Andrew winked.

"A bit."

Andrew turned to face her. "A bit huh?"

"Yeah about that much.-"

"Is there a reason why your that bit jealous?" Andrew asked.

Tyra raised her eyebrow and took a sip of the her frozen coffee drink. "No...no reason."

--

As Stephine played with her belly, she search through homes in Green which, Conn. She was blessed and for the first time very happy to have someone to share the same love and thoughts with. She was married to a much older but good looking man and was happy. At the sound of the doorbell, she walked slowly towards the door and open it. There standing was a thin Blondie woman dressed in black and white. As she removed her glasses she their, their brown eyes connected.

"May I help you?" Stephine asked.

The Blondie placed her hands on her hips. "And your who?"

"May I help you?" Stephanie asked again but this time a bit attitude was added to the mix

"Is Shawn here? I need to speak to him."

Stephanie crossed her arms making sure the female saw the blinding rock on her finger. "And what would you need with my husband?"

The woman's jaw almost drop. "Hub-husband?"

Shawn soon appeared. "Rena...what are you doing here?"

--

As Steve Austin was packing the rest of Torrie's things, he found a picture under a stack of books that. It was picture of Torrie and Mike when they were young along with their mother and him which he had hair back then. As he stared at the picture old memories were coming back. Of not only his kids but his then wife. Even though Steve Austin was a tough ass both father and husband, he was sill in love with his ex-wife. As he took a seat on Torrie's bed, he glanced at the picture more closely, Torrie and Mike had his eyes and ears. They had her smile and her Torrie had her dimples. Torrie and Mike soon came back in the room to see their dad on the bed staring at the old photo.

"Dad I have to say, for the first time in 20 years I never seen you cry." Mike leaned against the wall.

Steve look up. "Well don't get use to it." He laughed. "I'm just looking at it and it remained me of old stuff. Man we did some stupid shit when we were you guys age."

Torrie sat beside her father. "Like what? Shawn always told the stories you never told one."

"How did you and mom meet?" Mike joined in.

"You guys knew how we met?" Steve said.

Mike sat on the other side of him, "Yeah but we wanted you to tell us."

"It was 1985 and Shawn and I were just visiting here form Texas, next thing you know I was approach by this hot...sexy ...blonde she ask me if I wanted to dance.-"

" Did you get lucky that same night pops?" Mike laughed.

Steve ignored his sons question. "I said yes and now were here."

"Did you regret saying yes?" Torrie ask him.

Steve looked at her and Mike. "Not one bit, but I would have regret saying no." Steve then got back to normal. "Okay, enough of this soft shit, Mike grab some boxes!"

--

Trish felt dizzy the next morning, still in Miami with Dave Trish awoke in his bed. Laying next to him was the best thing, but at this moment it was sick she rushed to the bathroom. In her mind she must have ate something wrong or food poison. But she's been feeling this way ever since New Years. As she started to think, Trish raced to her Prada purse and grab her Blackberry. As she search through the calender, she saw that she was two weeks late. Dave then awoke, he stretch and kissed Trish on the forehead.

"Good morning baby." He spoke.

"Hi babe."

As Dave headed to London's room to check on him. After he saw that he was still asleep. He was startled to see Trish behind him. "Damn baby! Scared me...whats up."

"I'm late."

Dave had a confuse look on his face. "Okay...late for what?"

"My period, might be...pregnant."

Dave leaned against the door and sigh. If he had a million dollars every time he heard that one. "Okay...what? So what you want to do?"

**Thanks for reading and reviews.Everything is this story is made up in my tiny little head, but pretty sure its happening somewhere. LOL, Only Tyra,and Keira I owe and the sights and places are mention are located in California, Las Vegas, and Miami, and other places are real. Again Thanks for reading and all of your reviews.**

**XOXO randysdymond XOX**


End file.
